


Eons

by SkyTheLoner



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Horror, I'm Bad At Tagging, Spoilers, Talking, lowkey horror, lowkey plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Steven has a talk with White Diamond.





	Eons

**Author's Note:**

> there are spoilers about White Diamond and her Pearl and for that audio clip here...
> 
> I guess it's supposed to be after the clip or something...

"Now," White Diamond said in a calm tone - maybe relaxed, trying not to be threatening. She crouched down to look at him more closely, chuckling softly. Something in her gaze changed.

"Oh, Starlight." One of her clawed hands gestured to his trembling body.

Steven thought there might have been a hint of pity in her words, but he still shivered. She creped him out.

"Your form. You're so small," she whispered, leaning closer. Steven recoiled and glanced around to the room for help, finding only her pearl standing in the corner of the room.

The one-eyed pearl had been staring blankly ahead, but when he looked at her, her milky white eye followed his gaze. Her one eye showed confusion. After a moment, she resumed staring blankly.

"It must be painful to hold a form like that, Pink," she noted. "No wonder you look so stressed."

He inhaled a breath slowly. "I-I'm okay..." he managed to choke out, taking a few deep breaths.

"If you say so," White Diamond finally said after a moment.

Clapping her hands so loud his ears rang for a second, she proclaimed, "Well, why don't you tell me what you've been doing all these years?"


End file.
